Dusk Schnee Rose
Backstory Childhood As a child, Dusk liked to get herself in trouble and in difficult situations. She would always climb a tree and get stuck. Having to have Ruby save her all the time, she wanted to start to help and save people. Her mothers always told stories of Hunters and Huntress'. This caused a late sign up to Signal Academy. This is where her cousin, Amber BranwenAmber Branwen, and Dusk started to see each other more often. This made them become closer to each other. They started Signal Academy at the same time, despite Dusk being older. Signal Academy While at Signal, Dusk was taught by many people with different weapons, but none suited her. When this happened, her mom, Ruby, let her try out Crescent Rose to see if she liked the most dangerous weapon of all of Remnant. Dusk found that she really loved how the scythe felt in her hands, so she made her own. Night's Rose is her weapon now and she loves it. In Signal, she lost the trouble maker in her as it was replaced with the need to do good and protect people. She became smarter and started to use her brain and common sense more often. In the training room, she became faster and a bit stronger. Things were fun going until something bad happened. Dusk was practicing with a bot when someone changed the bot difficulty to the hardest difficulty that's there. The bot attacked faster then she could react, causing her left arm to be severed. Her cousin, who was watching her, quickly called Dusk's mothers. When Amber ran in to check on Dusk, she was laughing to try and ignore the pain. She was quickly rushed to the hospital where she was given a robotic left arm. Dusk missed one month of Signal due to her injury. Amber decided to stay there with her for that one month, getting the work and other things. Beacon Academy Dusk and Amber went to Beacon together where they met their teammates, Kalis Magony and Rin Kayagami. She also meets her childhood friend, Dawn Caster. Personality Dusk will mostly likely keep her composure in battle unless if you hurt one of her friends or family. She will pull a joke every now and then, but other than that, she is laid back. She will listen to your problems and will tell you the honest truth. She is cutting down on her cussing, but still cusses a bit. She will do anything to protect the ones she loves and the ones that are close to her. Dusk will do anything for her friends. She doesn't like to lose people. Weapon Night's Rose is an SR-25 Designated Marksman Rifle, DMR for short, scythe. The magazine can allow up to 20 bullets at a time. It uses specialized dust rounds that allows Dusk to fire any dust projectile and makes the impact of the bullet explodes with the specific dust round. (Example: Fire, Lightning, Ice, etc.) The scythe is just a bit bigger than her mothers, but mostly uses it as a dmr. Whenever Dusk is in close quarters combat, she usually fires her dmr to put some distance between her target and her. She will most likely like to fight from a medium to far range, but can handle CQC. If her main weapon gets knocked away from her, she always carries a P226 MK 25 as a sidearm. The name of the weapon is called Petal Shooter. It uses non dust bullets and has a 12 bullet magazine clip. Weakness Dusk can't really fight CQC despite using a scythe. Before the incident in Signal, she excelled in Close Quarters Combat. After, she wanted to stay far away from her enemy. If the enemy gets too close to her, she will try and fire to quickly get away. If Night's Rose gets away from her hands, she won't be defenseless. She is horrible at fist to fist combat. She will try to run and flee towards her weapons as she is scared of that close fights. Strengths Dusk is a great shot and barely misses her targets. If allowed to, she can get to medium range and fire multiple shots. She hides her pain well, so you will never know if you hurt her. She is never without a weapon, but she can hide them in all sorts of places. Her robotic arm allows her to unlock any electronic door and hold more ammo for her to use. Due to her having to keep her weapons and robotic arm in great condition, she has become an expert in electronics and mechanical things. This allows her to bring other things into battle or to use to mess around with her teammates. Team Dusk is the team leader of team DARK. Team DARK is compromised of, Dusk, Amber, Rin, and Kalis. She cares about her team a lot. She will die for her teammates, especially Amber. Semblance Dusk's semblance allows her to turn her whole body invisible. She uses her semblance to quickly get away and get into a position that suits her. Things that she wants to go invisible also has to be chosen by her. Her clothes, weapons, or anything else that is hers, does not apply. She must be able to touch the thing that she wants to be invisible. Doing this will drain her aura faster then when she turns invisible.